


Loving the Devil

by Paper_Panda



Category: Taboo (TV 2017)
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Blood and Violence, Dom/sub, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Smut, Violence, blowjob, protective james delaney
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-24
Updated: 2019-09-24
Packaged: 2020-10-27 11:56:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20759972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Paper_Panda/pseuds/Paper_Panda
Summary: You’re a thief. You do all kind of things to earn a living. One day you spot some contrast on the horizon, white horse and rider dressed in black. You have only one thing to do - you have to rustle man’s horse…





	Loving the Devil

The money is always needed. It’s a tale as old as time. Nevermind how much you will be arguing with this, it’s still truth.

Being a thief wasn’t easy, you have defended numerous enemies and overcame many threats to gain some coins which could have bought you a bit of better life and provided you a shelter, even if it was for a night.

That day you were roaming through countryside, you had to leave London for few days since a lot of people were hunting you down.

James had some stuff to take care of in the countryside.

He was galloping his snowy-white horse trough dirty paths. The horse was a majestic creature and carried his rider with grace, no matter the smacks it received from time to time.

James held the reins in his gloved hands, keeping animal under his control while the other hand held a leather backsword. His fit rested in stirrups to make sure he won’t fall out of the saddle.

James stoped the horse as soon as he got on the place.

Horse huffed and shook its head as James jumped off the animal’s back, he tied it up nicely to make sure it won’t go away. He put the backsword into the inside pocket of his coat and went inside a countryside house.

You spotted the man dressed all in black, riding a white horse, it wasn’t something unusual to see people on horses yet this contrast was so visible that it got into your attention.

Nice horse, you thought to yourself. If you’d have sold a horse like this one, you’d earn a lot of money and could afford a place in nice shelter for over a month.

Though rider looked like some kind of outlaw, you decided to take an attempt and steal the horse.

Despite James’ character, his horse was nothing like his over. It was a calm and quiet animal, completely faithful to its owner.

The horse stood calmly, resting after the intensive ride. The animal let out a loud and heavy huff before shooking its head, casually digging into the ground using its hoof.

You sneaked to the horse from its side, getting to animal from behind meant being kicked by one of its strong legs. You wanted to not risk with broken bones to get this horse.

You walked closer, slowly. You reached hand to its nostrils so horse could sniff your scent. “Easy, easy, I’m not going to hurt you.”

The horse didn’t like your touch and quickly tried to move its head away from your hand but when it didn’t help it tired to bite your hand to show you it didn’t appreciate the contact. It whinnied and started hitting the ground with its front hoofs.

“Hey, shhh, shhh, calm down, don’t make a noise!,” you hissed and poked horses nostrils. “Shhh. I’m going to take you with me, you’re a nice horse, beautiful one, and I’m a nice girl who needs you by her side, get it?,” you told him like you’d try to calm horse down. You grabbed its rains and untied them from railing.

Animal shook its head and let out a loud huff, it let you untie the rains. Horse only moved its ears as its tail moved as well.

You climbed on tiptoes to stroke horse’s head. “That’s it. Good horsy. Now, follow me,” you whispered and tried to walked off but then you felt kind of resistance. You turned your head around and blinked, the horse stood still and didn’t move even a tiny bit. “Oh, come on, seriously?,” you rolled eyes and pulled the rains.

A horse only shook its body, saddle and bridle rang like little bells. The horse was so used to James presence that it didn’t move unless James gave rains to someone else BY HIMSELF. In this case, it didn’t happen so horse stood there motionless, looking at its ‘kidnapper’ with a judgmental look in eyes.

You walked to horse and pulled rains again. “Come on, I need a little of your cooperation, sweetie,” you said firmly. It didn’t make any impression at the stubborn animal so in the end you tried to push horse’s side. “Come on, move your wide bun and come with me, I’ll buy you some apples and carrots.”

Horse huffed and move just slightly to the side to make you lose the support and fall on the ground. After this horse simply bend its head down to eat some grass.

“You little fucker,” you said as you got up and dusted yourself off. “My new pants, all in dirt, thanks, buddy,” you grunted deeply. Suddenly you came with 'brilliant’ idea.

You went away for a second and came back with handful of hay from nearest hay stack. “Look, I have something for you, just follow me, come on,” you moved hand a little closer to horse’s mouth.

The horse didn’t move an inch.

“You know,” a deep voice said from behind you. “When you try to work with animals such as horses, patience is the key to everything. You need to gain animal’s trust, insulting or trying to force it by using food or any kind of force won’t help at all.”

You stiffened, your muscles tensed, your heart was in your throat and blood turned into icy liquid in your veins.

You slowly turned your head to see an average-sized man, dressed all in black, wearing high hat and gloves. It was the horse rider and instinctively you knew you were in troubles.

“But it’s really hard to do with a horse that already has the owner,” man said and his hand tangled together in front of him as he held the leather backsword. “Now, I have a good question. What the fuck are you doing with my horse, girl?”

“I… Well… I… Was passing by and I saw the horse, I thought it might be hungry so I brought a bit of hay…,” you lied quickly, knowing deep inside it sounded cliché.

James raised an eyebrow, looking at you. He left the farmhouse as soon as you got up from the ground, he decided to stay quiet and observe the whole situation till he confronted you now.

“Oh, really? Because I saw you,” he pointed at you with his backsword and then pointed at his horse. “Calling my horse a "little fucker” when in fact this horse is bigger than you and I also saw you trying to lurk it away by using as plane thing as a handful of hay.“

You felt like all the colour drained out of your face, you got pale and couldn’t calm.your breath down. "It’s not like that how you think, sir,” you tried to rescue the situation, “I just… Wanted to pet the horse and… And…,” you couldn’t form proper words as man’s cold glance was still on you. You took step backward.

“I can see my horse is untied when I tied it up before I left. You did that too? Just because you wanted to pet it?,” he asked you simply.

You were about to cry in front of that man but calmed enough to keep straight face. “I tried to take it away, are you happy?,” you reached to inner pocket of your coat and pulled a handy knife out, pointing it on him. “I need this horse more than you and you ain’t gonna stop me.”

James looked at you annoyed and quickly disarmed and overpowered you. He put his curved knife against your throat from behind.

You closed eyes shut waiting for an unavoidable end of your life. “Okay, okay, I’m sorry! Let me go!”

James moved his mouth right next to your ear. “Quick question. Do you know how to clean or cook?,” he asked.

You opened one of your eyes and tried to look at the man. You grunted and gave him a slight nod. “I do,” you replied quietly.

James removed his knife. “Get on the horse. Now,” he ordered.

You grimaced on him in disbelief. First, he tried to cut your throat and now he was ordering you? “Just let me go and I will tell no one about what you’ve tried to do,” you said, trying to make a firm tone.

James rolled his eyes and picked you up easily to sat you on his horse. “Get the fucking on I said, girl” he growled and soon sat in front of you. “And better hold on,” man warned before horse started to move with a simple move of James’ rains.

“And now you want to cooperate, you stubborn animal,” hummed you under breath and tried to hold onto man’s thick coat.

You reminded silent, the last thing you needed in that pathetic situation was man to get angry again. He was scaring you.

James’ horse started to galloping again, carrying two people with ease. It ran the well known path. James was also quiet, he wasn’t much of a talker, to begin eiith, but you pissed him off even more.

When you got to town, James didn’t stop till you two reached a big mansion. He rode into a stable and jumped off his horse. “Down,” James said and pulled you down, he grabbed you by the nape and started to guide you toward the door.

“And why is that show going on, huh? If you want to kill me, do this now and you’ll have a free afternoon,” you grunted and tried to get out of man’s grasp but apparently he was to strong to be overcome.

James walked inside the house and looked around, completely ignoring you. “BRACE!,” he yelled loudly.

You blinked as you heard him calling someone. “Oh, great, so you have a friend, how cute,” you snapped and looked around, house looked so old and smelt just like that as well. Like antique.

An older man stood in door to other room, he was holding a knife and potato. “Yes, sir?”

“Shut up,” James squeezed your nape and looked at the older man. “Remember how you always told me you would appreciate addictional pair of hands around here?”

Man nodded with frown on his wrinkled face. “I hope you don’t mean that whore you just brought home, James,” he said simply.

“Ey, watch your fucking mouth!,” you tried to move in place but man who held your nape squeezed it hardly enough to send you on your knees.

“She has a pretty face but dirty mouth as well,” older man added. “I don’t need her, you can close her in the basement, I don’t care. You and your fucking magnificent ideas, James.”

“She isn’t a whore. I cough her trying to steal my horse when I was taking care of some stuff,” James said and forced you to stand straight. “Look at her, she is young. She will outlive you easily, Brace.”

Man named Brace looked at other man with pity. “Like we wouldn’t have enough problems, James,” he said. “She’s young and what this gives? Fucking nothing. She’s only gonna to use our supplies which we lack already but if this is what you want then sure, I can take her under my wings.”

Older man walked to you and cupped your chin in his hand. He watched you closely. “If she won’t work, I’ll kill her by myself.”

“Just don’t add her to the soup,” James said and let go of your nape, then looked at you. “And you. Better behave, I am not joking nor is Brace,” he warned you.

“Excuse me,” you started, “I don’t know you or your scary, bold friend and trust me, I’m not going to stay here. I want to go away,” you said firmly and moved to nearest wall, pressing your back to it. “I did nothing. In the end I didn’t steal your fucking horse so you don’t have right to hostage me!”

Brace rolled his eyes as he crossed arms over his chest. “It starts already, as I can see. Do something with her, James, or I’ll break that pretty face of her, I mean it,” older man walked back to the room which apparently was kitchen.

“Listen to me now, you must be more stupid than you look like,” James growled at you. “First, you tried to steal my horse to get some money for a living and when I try to make you useful for once in your life, you whimper like a cheap whore. Is everyhing alright in that little head of yours?,” he frowned. “You have a chance to earn what you need without risinking your life.”

You thought for awhile, thoughts floated in your mind. This man was right. You received the opportunity to get a roof over your head and to earn some coins without risking anything. You just had to be good, obedient girl. Some moment later you nodded at him and stepped closer, shyly.

“You see? She will be a good helper now,” James muttered loudly and pet your head. “Maybe she will be useful in the future, too. Now, get to work, girl,” he said.

“One moment,” you dared to interrupt him. “Will I get a place? Or anything? I mean. I have nothing with me except my handy knife. And what should I be doing? And who are you? You didn’t introduce yourself anytime before.”

James looked at you. “Brace for sure will find you a place, and I bet he hides some old clothes that should fit you. He will also tell you what to do,” man said. “And I am James Delaney.”

When he introduced himself finally, your heart skipped a beat. He was well-known in the community, many people were afraid of him and his comrades. You, on the other hand, belonged to the group that were impressed with his confidence and will to fight against East India Company.

“I’m Y/N,” you reached hand to him.

James nodded, ignoring your gesture. “Good, now. Get to work or you won’t stay here for long. Brace, I will be out till tomorrow. Take care of her and don’t be too harsh,” he said before leaving.

You watched him leaving with consternation. As he closed door behind himself, you headed to the kitchen.

Old man looked at you from above the pile of potatoes and other vegetables. “What are you staring at? Take the knife and peel,” he instructed.

You sighed deeply and followed the order.

It’s gonna be a fucking boring work, you thought to yourself.


End file.
